Avant de mourir je pense à toi
by MissButterfly22
Summary: OS. Lily est sur le point de mourir pour sauver son fils harry. Avant que le sortilège de la mort ne la touche a qui elle pense? a James Potter son mari. Venez Lire mon OS !


**Salut !**

**Après ma première fiction (« Un peu plus d'amour dans le monde ») voici mon premier OS. J'ai eu cette idée pour cette courte histoire juste avant de m'endormir, alors je veux vous faire partager ce que j'ai imaginé.**

**Le couple est Lily/ James et tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**-**_Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

-_Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote…Allez, pousse-toi…_

-_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Je vais mourir. Le sort est lancé et je ne peux absolument rien faire à part accepter ma mort, pour protéger Harry.

Entre le moment ou le sort est lancé, et le moment ou le sort va m'atteindre. Le temps défile comme lentement. Pendant cette fraction de seconde qui me paraît une éternité, je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Le jour où j'apprends que je suis une sorcière, la haine de Pétunia, mes amis, mes années passé à Poudlard, mes anciens professeurs, mes collègues de travaille à Ste Mangouste, le jour ou m'a annoncé la mort de mes parents, la naissance de mon amour de fils Harry… mais surtout, je revois tous les moments que j'ai passé avec mon merveilleux et incroyable mari James Potter. Je revois tous ce que j'ai fais avec lui : nos promenades en amoureux, tous nos moments à s'embrasser, nos nuits d'amour, mon mariage avec lui, quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être père, mais également toute les premières fois avec lui. Je m'en souviens encore très bien …

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard express. On était tous les deux dans le couloir du train, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, et ce que j'ai d'abord vu c'était ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Ils étaient si beaux. Lui aussi me fixait, puis, avant de reprendre nos chemins respectifs, il m'a sourit.

La première fois qu'il m'a parlé, c'était pour me féliciter d'avoir était placé à Gryffondor. J'étais vraiment contente.

La première fois ou je m'étais rendu compte que c'était un abruti complet, et qu'il était insupportable, c'était en quatrième année. Des années étaient passé depuis ma première année. Il s'était fait des amis : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Petigrew. A eux quatre, ils étaient les Maraudeurs. Le groupe qui au fils des ans, étaient devenu de plus en plus populaire, grâce à leur farce, et leur fan club. James était à ce moment là un adolescent, donc il sortait avec des filles. Seul soucis, c'était qu'il sortait avec une fille différente chaque semaine. Un vrai coureur de jupon, et je n'aimais pas ça. En plus, il me courait après en même temps.

Ensuite, vint la première gifle la même année. Il m'avait demandé pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui et encore une fois j'avais refusé. Mais ensuite il avait ajouté une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dut dire. Il m'avait dit « aller Evans, des centaines de filles mourraient pour être à ta place. Une proposition de James Potter ça ne se refuse pas ». A ce moment là, il avait fait preuve d'arrogance, alors je l'ai giflé. Et par la suite, je n'avais pas arrêtait de lui mettre une claque dès qu'il me demandait de sortir avec lui.

La première fois ou j'ai vu de la tristesse dans son regard, c'était vers le milieu de la sixième année, pendant que je sortais avec un garçon autre lui. Son regard m'avait chamboulé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi malheureux. A partir de ce jour, il avait arrêté de me harcelait et m'avait laissé tranquille. Mais ça m'avait fait bizarre. Je ne m'étais pas senti bien.

Et puis l'année suivante, ma dernière année à Poudlard, nous avons eu notre première conversation civilisé, lors d'un binôme en potion. J'avais était placé avec lui. J'avais pensé au départ que ça allait être un désastre, mais après, j'avais était surprise de voir qu'en fait, ça se passait très bien. Tout en préparant correctement la potion, on avait discuté. A la suite de ça, on avait arrêté de se disputer, et on a appris à ce connaître. On était devenu ami.

Mais devenir ami m'avait conduit à une chose que jamais je n'aurais cru : je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, et la première fois ou je l'ai compris, plusieurs sensations se sont emparées de moi. J'avais peur et j'étais heureuse en même temps, j'étais curieuse et anxieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait. C'était vraiment bizarre et quelque peu déroutant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Comment me comporter avec lui, si je devais lui avouer maintenant ou attendre un moindre signe. J'étais complètement perdue.

Et peu de temps après, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas finalement. Il ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments pour lui alors il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et pour la première fois, je l'ai vraiment cru. Je n'avais plus de doute, j'avais bien lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Dans une grande joie, je lui ai répondu à mon tour que je l'aimais, et il m'a embrassé. Ce fut mon premier baiser avec lui, et de loin le meilleur de tous. L'amour donne une sensation supplémentaire au baiser, et surtout quand cet amour est partagé. A parti de ce moment, j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Ce fut l'un des évènements le plus heureux et le plus important de ma vie.

Voilà, à quoi je pense en une fraction de seconde. C'est toute ma vie, et je l'ai essentiellement partagé avec James. Notre amour nous a permis de rester ensemble jusqu'à maintenant. C'est avec cet homme absolument fantastique que je me suis fiancée, que je me suis mariée, que j'ai perdu ma virginité, que j'ai eu mon premier enfant, que j'ai passé les moments les plus intenses de ma vie. C'est toujours avec ce même homme que j'ai appris le destin de notre fils, et nous l'avons ensemble protégé le mieux que l'on pouvait, tous ce que pouvaient faire des parents normaux qui aime de tous leurs cœurs leur enfant, l'être qui est leur chair et leur sang. James est mort pour pouvoir me laisser le temps de protéger une dernière fois notre bébé. Et dans une fraction de seconde se sera à mon tour. Je n'ai pas peur. Je donne une protection puissante à Harry, et j'ai passé des années magiques avec James. Je ne peux être plus heureuse. Une dernière pensée : je meurs en emportant avec moi au ciel tout l'amour que j'ai pour les des hommes que j'aime le plus au monde, et je pars pour rejoindre l'un des deux. C'est mon ami, mon amant, mon amour de toujours, c'est James Potter.

Fin 

Et voilà, mon OS est fini. C'est peut être un peu court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Laissez-moi une review de quitter la page s'il vous plaît.

**Je vous fais de gros bisous,**

**Miss Butterfly 22**


End file.
